Tears Don't Fall
by Sora-Uchiha-cousin
Summary: The world becomes what we choose it to be. Evil to those who betray, Good for those who help. The leaf village is a place full of emotions. The Uchiha, and Haruno clan have some problems to solve- can their friends help in anyway? And will sasuke ruin everyone around him? ...Just... Just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**(Edited)**

* * *

Sneaking a silent glance over her shoulder, Sakura Haruno gazed at her long time crush. Shuffling in her seat, she turned back down to the text book in her hands, and begin to study once again. Why did he make her feel like this? Why was this feeling in her chest always building up when ever she spared a single glance his way?  
Looking over to him again, she released a sign, and then suddenly felt the back of her neck grow hot. Quickly turning away, she let out even breaths to get the heat off of her. Why? Why him? She was too damn young to even call this feeling love. Too young to fall in love. But could it be? No, what is she thinking, she has to study, and get pass school.  
"Sasu-chan?" Her ears perked up from the little cute nick name. Turning to her left, she spotted the two young Uchiha's. Sakura admired the way Sora Uchiha stood tall and proud (for a 5 year old) as she stood infront of her older cousin, Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Hn?" Looking up, Sasuke glared at the girl. How can he even look at her like that? Weren't they family? Playing with the him of her shirt, Sora leaned forward bring her hand up to cover her mouth as she whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Minutes passed, and Sasuke quickly stood up, eyes filled with annoyance, and excitement?  
"Then why didn't you say anything? baka." Gathering his text books into his arms, he begin to walk away. Leaving Sora to stare after him. Why did he treat her like that? After standing for what seems like hours, Sora finally signed and turned and caught the Haruno's eye. Sakura froze and held in her breath. Oh crap. Feeling her self pale, she stared in shock as Sora just flashed a soft smile, and then ran.  
Wasn't she sad? Mad? That her own blood had just snapped at her for no apparent reason? Watching the Uchiha run after her cousin, Sakura felt another emotion in her chest, pain. But why? Shaking her head, she turned back to her text book, and begin to study once again. Deciding that any of their business, was none of her business, period. Now, turning back to gazing at her crush.

* * *

Walking into the Uchiha Clan complex, Sasuke readjusted the books in his arms, and made his way pass his extended family members. His grandmothers, and Grandfathers welcomed him home, as his aunts, and uncles offered food as he politely declined, and shook his head when his cousins asked to play.  
The Uchiha Clan was a big family- a family that would soon be his, if he wanted it. Finally walking up to his house which happened to be one of the biggest houses in the complex, Sasuke walked in. Slipping off his shoes, and dropping his books onto the ground, he made his way to the family kitchen.  
There he saw his mother at the stove fixing up dinner, and his father reading the newspaper. Silently slipping in and taking a seat, Sasuke smelled the aroma of his mothers cooking. "Okaasan? Where's Aniki?" Startling his mother, Mrs. Uchiha jumped and quickly turned around to face her son. "Sasuke! Oh dear, where did you come from?"  
Smiling Sasuke gave a shy look and reached for a tomato, which happen to be out of his grasp. Grunting and panting he was moving to stand in his seat but a large but firm hand stopped him from doing so. "Here." His father grabbed the red juicy fruit from the center diner bowl and handed it to his son. Sasuke bowed and took a big bite from his tomato.  
"Sasu-chan? where's Sora-chan?" Stopping for a moment, Sasuke then signed and shrugged his small shoulder. That guilt was coming up, maybe he should have waited for her. But it wasnt his fault! She came in at the wrong time, right when he was admiring the beauty his crush held. During his time of studying at the library, he would sneak silent glances at his crush who just sat to the right of him.  
Once in a while he would glare only when she would stare at her own crush, and blush then shake her head. Why him? Why does she even waste her time staring at him? At dog breath? At Kiba.  
Signing, Sasuke took another bite. He was much better looking then dog breath... Was he? Glaring. Of course he was! why would there be a question to that?! He. Was. HANDSOME! Besides, he would think she would like him instead of dog breath, beside his older brother Itachi said Uchiha get all the girls.  
But for him he does get all the girls, except for one! The one he really likes! Ugh, he was so glad Itachi was back from a two year job, so he could tell him about his little problem. No, HUGE problem!  
"Uh... Sasu-chan? y-your tomato." Snapping out of his day dream, Sasuke looked down at his hand, and saw his tomato crushed. Juice spilled from between his fingers. Groaning, he sat up and threw the fruit away, licking away the juice from his fingers.  
"Hn. I'm going to Shisui's" Standing Sasuke begin to walk away as he heard his mothers voice call after him. "Tell them dinner is starting soon!" "Hai!"  
Running out the door after slipping on his shoes, Sasuke begin to run to the left and ran till he came across another big house- but not as big as his own. Walking up to the door, he gave three knocks, and then stepped back. Shisui was his cousin- or favorite cousin, he was also Sora's older brother, the three became really close to the point that Sasuke calls them his brother and sister.  
Jumping up as he heard the door open, he saw a tear stained Sora, who stared in shock and quickly closed the door, but Sasuke jammed his foot between the crack before she could even close it.  
"Oi! Neesan! what's wrong?" Struggling to close the door, Sora panted as more tears begin to fall from her eyes. Why was he here? Sasuke pushed open the door, and walked in and quickly grabbed Sora before she could run away. Sora clawed at her cousin wanting so much to get away from him.  
"Sora! What's wrong?!" Instead of answering, she screamed at the top of her lungs, still crying and clawing him.  
"Oniichan! O-Oniichan! H-Help!" Sora cried out as her body was facing away from Sasuke's. Suddenly Sasuke lost his grip on his cousin, and fell on his bottom grunting from the pain on his rear. Quickly looking up from the ground, Sasuke watched his cousin Sora run up the stairs and out of sight.  
Why- What the hell did he do?! Glaring at mid air, Sasuke slowly stood up and brushed off imaginary dust. Looking around he finally saw his cousin Shisui standing by the kitchen hall- leaning against the wall watching him. Smirking Shisui pushed himself to both his feet, and walked over to his cousin Sasuke. Such a idiot he was.  
"What was that about?" Shisui stopped infront of Sasuke, and twitchd, while glaring. What. The. Hell? He doesn't even know why Sora acted the way she did? He was the main reason she came home crying with her hair bowed. Besides she wasn't the one to lie about such pity things. But she was his sister, and he didn't like to see her cry.  
Shisui glared and smacked Sasuke's head side ways. Sasuke yelled grabbing his head feeling the throbbing pain aching- Why did he do that?! Shisui glared down at Sasuke a light blush on his face, and with a vein popping out of his forehead.  
"Want to know why I did that!? Because you were being an ass to Sora-chan! She told me what you did, BAKA!" Shisui answered after Sasuke thought about why he would do such a thing to him.  
Sasuke thought, what had he done to Sora to make her run away from him, crying- and to make Shisui smack him? Looking down he begin to think about what he had done.  
"Oh don't tell me your gonna cry Sasu-chan!" Shisui said enraged, Sasuke looked up with an annoyed look on and a blush on his face.  
"Shut up stupid! I'm not crying! I'm thinking about what i did to Sora-chan!" He said with a finger pointed at his favorite cousin. Shisui snorted and crossed the room to a couch that was placed against the wall. Sitting down Shisui looked down at Sasuke and eyed him.  
"I... I don't know what i did... Shisui? What did i do?" Looking at his cousin for answer, Sasuke felt hopeless. Shisui signed and shifted in his seat- Why is he asking him? He only knows so little. Looking back down at Itachi's little brother, Shisui covered his face with his hand.  
"At the library, She said you got mad at her and called her a Baka..." Suddenly the memory popped up making Sasuke  
looking up in shock. She said that? Well he wont lie, he did say that- but that was because-  
"...and it doen't matter if you have an explanation, you shouldn't called her that." Standing Shisui went over to Sasuke and patted his head, and then went to the front door.  
"Go say sorry..." Sasuke openned his mouth but Shisui glared as he slipped on his black jacket. "'Uchiha's Don't Apologize' my ass- go." Turning away Shisui walked out the door and slammed the door closed.  
Leaving Sasuke. Alone. In a House.  
Looking up at the Stairs His thoughts pondering on what he should do, Sasuke stood. Walking towards the backyard, and slipped out the door, heading home. With out saying sorry.

* * *

Sora leaned against the wall by the stairs listening for Sasuke to come up and say sorry. Instead she heard the back door open, and close. Why did he hate her? She had thought they were close...  
Wiping some fallen tears away, Sora hugged her knee's to her chest, and buried her face in her knee's. Why was he so mean to her? Why did he suddenly stop talking to her? She let out a silent sob, and felt her body shake from the pain her heart was enduring.  
Her heart was in pain, it felt as if it would burst if Sasuke kept this anger toward her up. Gasping for air, Sora leaned her head back to rest against the wall, staring up at the peach color ceiling. Closing her eyes, she wished someone was here to hug her and say it's okay...  
"Everything is going to be alright... Just give him some time" Feeling arm encircle her small frame. Sora snapped open her eyes, and stare in shock as she came face to face with her brother. It looks like he had just woken up?  
What the- Didn't he just leave? Opening her mouth Shisui just nodded his head and pulled her into a tight hug and let go. Sora closed her eyes and signed. Releasing a smile. Only her brother can make everything bad go away...

* * *

**well as you know ive been deleting some of the stories i own, but im deciding to keep this one. If you read this then you can do something for me? Review.? Yea, can you please? I really need some encouragement here. I might be able to update this every week- since during my Pima Curlture class we only write down words and thats all. So yea i'll be able to update- but i just need you readers to update! Oh and you guys should read HIYA! (Hello, I'm your Angel! WTF) it's a really great story! But lots of Smitty smit and Lemon-ish (It's not graphic- YET) ;D aha but take a read on that, and when you do review i'll be sharing some stories to you guys to read.**

**Well please review, and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later...

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Sasuke! Happy Birthday to You!"  
The family and friends who gathered around the known Uchiha smiled, and cheered- giving their congrats. Sasuke sat on the chair his mother had made him sit on, and stared down at the red and blue cake in front of him. He had blown out the candles after the little song they had sung to him.  
Looking up his eyes caught a short pink haired beauty headed his way. Sasuke let out a soft smirk- over the years he still hasn't given up on making Sakura Haruno his. The Haruno had grown up to be the most beautiful girl in the Leaf Village along with four other girls. Looking down at his cake he saw his mother removing the 17 candle and set it besides him.  
"Sasu-kun go ahead and go see you friends, I'll clean this mess up." Looking up at his mother, Sasuke saw he couldn't protest, seeing as she was giving him the evil eye. Signing he pushed his seat back and stood up.  
Leaning forward Sasuke kissed his mothers cheek, thanking her for her party plan. Smiling Mrs. Uchiha pushed him towards the crowd of Sasuke's friends.  
"Hey Teme! happy birthday man!" Naruto the village's very own prankster came up and slapped his back with a cocky grin on his face.  
"Oi! so are we gonna party hard tonight? Kimoto and Mika are gonna give you your present" Wink. Wink! Sasuke noticed the look his mother was giving him, so he hit Naruto over the head glaring.  
Naruto yelped and held his bruising head.  
"Oi! what the hell Teme!-" Sasuke glared once more. Why did the dobe have to be so damn loud and annoying?! Looking around he spotted Sakura who was talking to his cousin Sora.  
Sora.  
He glared and scoffed- after what happened long ago he didn't talk to her, as she didn't talk to him. He's not gonna say he likes it- Over the years he had to stop him self from talking to her, like he normally would. Shisui didn't like it, hell no liked it! But that didn't matter.  
Naruto cooed, as he elbowed one of his friends, "Oooh I smell looooove!"  
Scoffing Sasuke set down his cup, and gave his best friend the finger.  
"It's your upper lip!" The group of boys let out a bark of laughter, leaving Naruto crimson red but still glaring. Sasuke signed checking his hair and clothes, and walked over to the two. "Yea I'll be competing against Izumo, so i had to talk to him and tell him to not go easy on me." The two girls laughed.  
"Yea? Well i got Anko- and knowing her she wont go easy-"  
Now standing behind the two girls, Sasuke let out a cough, as the two jumped and turned around, Sora paled as she turned away and excused her self, Sakura cocked her head, and forced a smile.  
"Oh. Happy Birthday Uchiha-san!" Sasuke twitched. Uchiha-san? Shaking his head, and smirking, Sasuke decided to play along.  
"Hn. Thank you Haruno-san, I'm glad to see you had made it to my uh... party." God he sounded dumb. His party? Why couldn't he say something else? something better?  
Sakura then twitched, and so he knew he annoyed her, but she remained silent. Till she smiled ever so sweetly.  
"Aha. Well Uchiha-san i wouldn't want to keep you away from your, present" Winking, Sakura turned and left the gaping Uchiha behind-  
How in the hell?! how did she even know about that?!  
His inner signed- Wow, really? Every damn girl- including Saku-chan! knows about you being the player of the village, and must I say the handsomest! T  
witching Sasuke ignored what his inner had said, of course everyone knew- just not his mother, or any of the parents of the village. Turning he saw Sakura walk up to Sora, and take a seat by her and Shisui.  
The boys were eyeing Sora, she did grow up to be beautiful and sexy as hell! She had curves, and the looks of an Uchiha, Shisui was built from top to bottom, and lean- and handsome! Sasuke groaned as he heard his friend yell out rejection. Damn annoying fucks! Looking up he saw the girls laughing again.  
looking at Sora- he glared. Why did she ruin everything? Every chance he had, she popped up from somewhere and mess everything up!  
Scoffing he decided he needed a good fuck. Walking back to his friends, he grabbed Naruto and pulled him away,  
"Where are they?" Naruto gave a confused look and pulled back. "Whaaa?" Naruto stared at his friend, but then saw the pissed off look in his eyes- Oh! Now understanding, Naruto pointed to the east.  
"Thanks..." Walking away after saying his bye's to his mother and family. He left.  
Naruto nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of head. Sai stepped up to his right side with a cup of spiked punch in his right hand and the other shoved in his pockets.  
"Kim-san and Mika-san are gonna be sore as hell..." Naruto winced and turned away. "Yea, well... It ain't our problem..." Lifting his own cup of spike punch from the table, Naruto took a sip and caught Sakura's eye, before she quickly turned away.  
Signing the blonde set his cup down and shook his head. "Damn..."

* * *

After Sora had walked away from her cousin and her best friend Sakura- she took a seat besides her older brother Shisui. Why had he interrupted her and Sakura's little talk? It's been so long since they last talk, they had been super busy with school, and work that they had forgot when their last conversation was.  
Signing she dropped her self besides Shisui, who gave her a confused look. He smirked.  
"He at it again?" he asked as he took a sip of his none-spiked punch, Sora groaned as she slightly glared at her cousin from afar- She had found out he's had a thing for Haruno Sakura. Her best friend.  
Shisui took the as a 'yes', shaking his head- he looked up and eyed as he watched the two teenagers interact. Smirking he saw Sakura's forced smile, and how Sasuke twitched. Then their expressions switched, making Sakura twitch, and Sasuke smirking.  
Shisui looked over at his young sister and felt her sad aura, but her face held nothing.  
"Hey, just give it some time... just give him some time..."

_"Everything is going to be alright... Just give him some time"_

Sora winced as the memory came up of when she was 5, when Sasuke left her. She scoffed turning her head to the side, and watched Sasuke's friends wooing at girls walking by- she glared. Such pervs.  
Suddenly frowning, she had heard what Naruto had said to Sasuke- about his little 'present'. It wasn't long ago that she had found out some surprising news, it was around the time she found out he liked Sakura.

_Smiling softly, Sora stood in front of crate full of ripe tomatoes. She eyed the big red fruits and thought about dinner- he mother had said to get whatever they need to prepare dinner for tonight. As she inspected the fruits, she was suddenly shoved to the ground by a group of girls, who didn't bother to stop and ask if she was alright._  
_Glaring , she heard the shopkeeper run to her side as he helped her up, He was speaking to her- but she didn't hear any of his words._  
_"Ahahahaa it was so- ROUGH! Sasu-chan was the best one out of all my boyriends!" the purple haired girl known as Ami, giggled._  
_"I heard if you ever needed a good fuck, you go to Sasuke-kun!" squealed one girl as her face turned red._  
_Sora's eyes widen as she heard what they were saying, stepping forward, she glared. "Oi! Why are you guys making up lies about my cousin!? Are you that desperate?!" The shopkeeper gasped and hushed her, but she ignored him- watching the girls stop, and walk back to her._  
_Ami leaned forward to Sora's height and poked her forehead, "Oh Sora-chan! It's not lies, Sasu-kun is man whore. And no, I'm not desperate... But it seems like you Sasu-chan is! Ahahahahaaa!"_  
_After giving another poke, the girl walked off, leaving a seething Uchiha- How dare they?!_  
_"U-Uhmmm Sora-san?" "Hn."_  
_Leaving the bags of dropped food, she took out a pouch full of money and gave it to the shopkeeper, while picking up her food. "Gomen.."_

She couldn't believe he would fuck someone, he's not even married!  
"Sora-chan? Hey sorry about what happened-" Jumping up Sora saw Sakura had came back from her little talk with Sasuke, she spotted her cousin standing away glaring at her, Sora quickly turned away.  
"G-Gomen! I wasn't listening!" Sakura giggled as Shisui chuckled.  
Looking at her friend, Sora felt pity heavy in her heart, Why did he do this to Sakura?

* * *

Sasuke walked into a club located on the east of the Village, called Sonny's. Nodding to the body guard, Sasuke made his way to the window to call for Mika and Kimoto- the window guy gave a creepy smile, and phoned the two known girls.

Sasuke went over to the other side of the wall, and leaned back- his eyes closed, and his head leaning against the wall.  
Hearing the door open, Sasuke still didn't open his eyes- even when he felt someone grope him.  
"Sasu-kun! Happy Birthday!" The two girls squealed, Sasuke finally opened his eyes, and looked at them, they practically had nothing on. Letting the two girls lead him away, Sasuke felt his hard on appear.  
"Come on Sasu-kuuuun! We have a present for you!" "Hai! Sasu-chaaaan!"  
Swiftly and painfully Sasuke grabbed a tight hold on one of the girls neck, his eyes red. Mika gasped as she watched her friend Kimoto being choked by Sasuke.  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Releasing his grasp he watched as Kimoto fell to the ground coughing and holding her bruising neck. Mika panted as Sasuke Grabbed her and pulled her into one room, Forcefully kissing her.

_"Oi! Sasu-chan! Looky what i found!" Sora squealed as she ran to him, a small raven in her grasp._

Mika let her hands travel all over his body, but rested her arms around his torso, he grabbed her waist pulling her away and forcing her against the wall where he started to mark her at. Mika panted.

_"You know... Sora misses you..." Shisui said as he and Sasuke stood on a bridge, watching the sun set over the hokage mountain, Sasuke grunted and turned away. Shisui glared knocking his shoulder._  
_"What is you problem man? You two haven't talked for years!" Sasuke scoffed as he still didn't bother to look at his cousin. _  
_"Don't you think you own her an apologize" Sasuke then quickly turned to him glaring, "Don't- It's none of you concerns!-" "It is if it concerns my sister! Look Sasuke- She is hurting! you hurt her!" _  
_"Yea I hear the same old crap from everyone and I'm not about to hear from you..."_

Mika groaned into his ear, as he jamed into her, "S-Sasu-kuuun!"

_"Alright I will be putting you all into a group of three's- so listen up for you names!" Looking to his left he eyed Sakura as she was hunched over her text book. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura team 7!" His heart skipped a beat, and Sakura gave a disappointed sign. Why?_

Releasing his seeds but pulling out in time Sasuke grunted as he stood and shrugged on his clothes ignoring Mika's plea of staying longer.  
Passing the passed out Kimoto, he walked out the club, and went to the bridge. Passing venders, and children, Sasuke held his head low as he made him self unknown.  
He ignored some of his classmates and family members, and just kepted walking. Why had he thought of his cousins, and Sakura during his time? He understands if it was Sakura, but Sora and Shisui? really? As he made his way, he stopped as he felt a familiar chakra around.  
Around the bridge.  
Glaring, he had no time for preaching.  
"U-Uhmm. Sasuke-san? Your okaasan told me to give this to you..." His eyes widen, as he quickly looked up in shock.  
There standing was Sora, she was in her ninja alter gear, but had her head low avoiding eye contact. She had a sword in her hand, and some gear, that's right he had to go train with his father and Itachi at the Uchiha underground training grounds.  
Walking over, Sora laid the gear in his stiff arms, and turned to leaving.  
"Happy Birthday Sasu-chan..."

* * *

**So here's the second Chapter, i edit the first chapter! And like i said I'll be editing (thou i think i will need some help at least- so please PM me if you want to help me?!) I'm not sura i had some other stories in mind what do you guys think?**

**Sing To Me - He meant her when she sang the National Anthem. He wasn't sure if he fell in love with her voice, or her personality, because he was under her spell.**

**yea it involves Basketball- I play basketball so i know the way it's played- Sorry it's taking kinda long to update- i had just passed my Pima Culture with flying ass colors! hell yea! Oh and AIMS is coming up for me- It sucks cause if i had just passed my Math i woundlt have to repeat the AIMS, Guys drugs can do bad things to you and your future... **

**Dont do drugs! And plus ive been sorta depressed- With the holidays gone by Im still sad- **

**I want to thank cielchat for your review- yea i kinda figured that was the problem... i just didnt... yea. And i want to recongize my childhood friend who's birthday had just passed, Aaron. He died very young, and he died by bullies... Have a great day people**

**Read/Review/Fav/Follow for my sake... **


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling from ear to released a sign, and closed her eyes- today was the day she had her day off at the hospital. She had gotten off almost an hour ago- pulling out her phone, she quickly txted her best friend Sora.  
She had yet to reply, taking a breath again, she held it in for 12 seconds, and slowly exhaled.  
It's been four days since Uchiha Sasuke's birthday bash- she didn't want to go, but she hadn't seen her friend for ages! So showing up to the party was a huge surprise to Sora.  
Shisui, Sora's older brother had welcomed her, and pulled her along to his sister.  
It was then she saw the whole family and friends, were gathered around Sasuke wishing him a happy birthday. Frowning, she turned away when she caught Sasuke's stare. It wasn't that she didn't like him- Well, kinda. But it was because he was awful, he acted like an cold ass, mostly towards Sora.  
She openned her eyes and stared up at the crystal clue blue sky. No clouds in sight- or birds.  
It was jumping out of her skin, Sakura felt her cell phone vibrate. She received a new out the device, she smiled. It was Sora.

**Sora-chan:**  
**Message;**  
**Oi, Gomen! I was training with Shisui, and Otousan, I'm going to shower, and come over. Wait for me!**

Smiling she sat up and leaned back against the tree, and replied back. Saying to take her time, and that she was going no where. Looking up from her phone, she stared up at the horizon.  
The sun's light bounced off the Hokage's mountain, as birds from a distance flew away, and you could barely see dark grey clouds.  
Maybe she should have told Sora to forget meeting with her, and that there was a storm coming. But at the moment, she received another message, and it was from Sora.

**Sora-chan:**  
**Message:**  
**Gomen... I'm afraid i can't come- Okaasan said we're having dinner at Sasuke's again. Gomen! I'll try to skip lessons tomorrow, and we can go to the waterfall, hai?**

Biting her lip, Sakura thought about it.  
Wasn't Sora training to become a ANBU a high class assassin-nin? That would mean she would need all the training she could get, which meant she couldn't possibly skip her lesson.  
Sora worked so hard to get where she's at now, if she were to skip even one lesson, that might be her down fall. Signing Sakura txt back.

**Saku-chan:**  
**Message:**  
**Gomen, Sora-chan. No you shouldn't skip a lesson if you want to achieve your dream- maybe next time when we both are free, of missions, and training we could go to the waterfall- there's a storm coming anyway, so don't worry.**

Closing her phone shut, and standing. Sakura dusted her bottom off, and leaned down to grab her medical bag, and slung it over her right shoulder.  
Walking away from the hill, she got a txt from Sora, she said thanks, and it was a promise. She smiled and txted back good luck. Walking further away from her hidden spot, and into the village.  
She smiled warmly at the children as they ran by, some even ran around her making her giggle. Waving at the elders as they welcomed her, and declined or accepted free beverages from shopkeepers.  
The village was a warm place- everyone held out there arms, and guided you- other were just hard headed.  
As she continued to walk, it was then she spotted her apartment complex, and hurried along. Walking in she passed her neighbor a middle age women with soft brown curls, and blue eyes.  
"Oh, hi Sakura dear! It's so good to see your pretty little face here!" Sakura blushed slightly and waved her off.  
"Oh Misuke-san please," "Hun, you have better find a man soon, the females are expanding the villages population, and i just see you alone! when will i see a little boy or girl running around?" Sakura blushed a heavy shade of red, and stuttered  
"N-Nani?! M-Misuke-san!" The lady giggled, and waved her hand, and walked away. "Oh don't worry dear! I'm sure a man will soon come your way!" walking into her apartment, leaving a confused Haruno in the hall, Sakura shook her head, and started to her apartment, the blush still on her face.  
Oh kami-sama! Why did that happen!? That was literally telling her to go have sex, and make babies!  
What. The. Hell?!  
Reaching her door she pulled out her key, but before she could unlock it, the door swung open, revealing Naruto.  
"Saku-chan! Oi! Kaka-sensei! get out here!" Stepping away and pulling his team mate and friend forward, into her home, Sakura looked wide eye as she saw some take outs on the table.  
"Sooo... mind telling what's going on, and why you both broke into my home?" Kakashi grinned under his mask, with her trusty book in his hand, and Naruto did the same, and groped his dear friend into a hug.  
"Saku-chan! We didn't brake in! we came in! you should lock you doors!"  
"I think that's a good idea- but i bet even a locked door can't keep you out." Naruto gave a cheesy smile, and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi signed as he put his book away, and went to sit down, pulling out an extra take out package.  
Naruto nudged Sakura pointing to their teacher, Sakura's eyes widen as she kept her gaze widen and open.  
"So when's the next mission you guys will have, hm?" Naruto broke out of his focus, and begin to blab about baachan giving lazy missions, but Sakura continued to stare at her teacher.  
Kakashi didn't notice her gaze, and pulled down his mask, quickly started eating.  
"So I told baachan! Hey old women! Give me a more challenging mission! But-... Hey? Saku-chan?"  
Sakura stood frozen, with her eyes widen with love and surprise, and her mouth hanging open. Naruto raised a brow, and looked to where she had been looking- and it was at their teacher.  
Naruto realized he had missed the thing they had been trying to do all these years.  
Dropping to his knee's Naruto yelled, pulling on his hair. Kakashi sweat dropped and turned to his ex-student, slightly blushing at seeing such love fill her eyes.  
"Oi! Sa-ku-ra-chan! Stop having sex fantasy's of your sensei, and come to re-al-ity! I can make your fantasy's come true!" Sakura snapped back, and blushed once again. Woah! she thought, kawiiii! He's soooooo handsome!  
"A-Aaaah Sensei!-" Putting his finger to her lip, he leaned forward breathing on her earlobe,  
"O-Oi! old man!" Naruto yelled Sakura turned more red as seconds passed, holy cow what a hot moment! Kakashi then pulled away, when he was less then an inch away from her lips, patting her head.  
Smiling down at his blushing student, he couldn't but feel sorry for doing such things.  
"Saku-chan are.. you okay?" he asked, watching Sakura warily she saw her neck flaring and she wobbling.  
"K-Kami... H-Hai sensei- I-I'm O-Okay-" THUD! Sakura swiftly fell out of her chair, face still blushing madly, Naruto and Kakashi stared wide eye, and both thought 'She passed out from that?' Naruto glared at his pervert of a teacher, and huffed.  
Damn pervert!  
"O-Oi! Old man! you better leave- Knowing Saku-chan, she'll kick your ass all the way to Suna!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Kakashi looked down at his ex-student who laid on the ground- thinking, he did recall a time when he had touched her ass, and she got so pissed she beat him to a pulp, and 15 men were injured from trying to restrain her, and 5 were thankfully un-injured.  
Wincing at the memory and the ghost of the wounds he received, Kakashi agreed it was time to make his exit.  
"O-Oi take her to bed, I believe I'm needed at the Uchiha complex to guard the dinner they are having." Jumping out the window, and disappearing from sight, Naruto huffed as he glared at his teachers back, watching him leaving.  
Damn pervert, he couldn't believe the old man would make that kind of move on his Saku-chan! O-Or teme's Saku-chan! Thinking over his thoughts, Naruto smiled and crouched down picking his dear friend and team mate up off the ground. Shuffling her in his arms, he had her arm around his neck, and her face against his chest.  
Smiling evilly, Naruto did the teleport justus and appeared by the venders- There he quickly looked around and spotted the chicken butt hair guy he was looking for!  
Jogging over he gave a cheesy smile when Sasuke saw him and Sakura, he glared as he eyed Naruto's hands on her waist.  
"Dobe..."  
"Teme- How are you doing?" Naruto cheerfully said making a move to punch his back but remembered the girl in his arms- Sasuke twitched as he watch Sakura snuggle up against the chest of the dobe.  
Questions were running through his head.  
But before any words can be said Naruto interrupts.  
"Oi! i gotta take Saku-chan home! I'll see ya later Teme! And good luck at the dinner!" running away from the angry Uchiha- Naruto thanked Kami that he wasn't killed.  
"Naruto..." Looking down into dark emerald green eyes, Naruto could have sworn- he saw red.  
"S-Saku-chan!-" Maybe he spoke to soon.

* * *

Opening the door, Sasuke walked into his house (CoughMansionCough) the aroma of his families cooking filled his scent as he got closer to the kitchen- then Peach Dumplings hit him.  
Peach Dumplings?

_"L-Look! Looky Oniichan!" Shisui, and Sasuke both looked up and pointed to each other and gave a confused look "Me?" they both said._  
_Sora came running up- giggles bubbling up her throat. The boys looked and saw her, but they also saw she had a bowl, with sticks sticking out- Finally walking up, the boys saw how dirty she was- Flour coated her dress, her face was coated with sugar making her glow- and she had peach jam on her._  
_Shisui smiled at his sister, Sasuke smirked._  
_"Look what okaasan and obasan taught me how to make!" holding out the the bowl, the two eyed the food, and their face soften. It was Peach Dumpling._  
_"Imouto-" Shisui was gonna tell her that they were busy, but Sasuke reached out and grabbed a Dumpling- eyeing the sweet dessert and then carefully taking a bite. Sora's face lit up as she shoved the bowl into her Oniisan hands grinning like an idiot._  
_"It's... better then okaasan..." Sasuke slowly said eyes slightly wide, and mouth agape. Shisui's eyes widen- never had Sasuke admit that one's cooking was better then his own okaasan! The three suddenly heard a loud crash from the kitchen._  
_"Sasuke UCHIHA!" the three kids gulped, but mostly Sasuke as he watched his mother make her appearence in front of the door- covered in food._  
_"Obasan! Sasu-chan said-" Shisui and Sasuke froze as they watched the young girl skip to Sasuke's okaasan leaving the bowl of Dumplings beside Sasuke._  
_"They! They said yours was better- and why didn't you make it!" Giving her best smile, Sora clasped her hands behind her back, and swung around to look at her brother and cousin- Looking Sasuke straight in the eye, Sora winked and giggled as Sasuke's okaasan picked her up kissing her cheek._  
_"Hm! When you grow up I bet you will make the 2nd best Peach Dango!" Sora gave her aunt a confused look- 2nd? why 2nd? her aunt noticed but thought she shouldn't say anything._  
_Setting the girl down and walking back to the house, she left giving the kids a smile, and eyeing her son._  
_"Sasu-chan! Your wel-co-me!" Sora exclaimed as she skipped over hugging her cousin as Shisui laughed. Sasuke smiled and ate one more Dango._

That's right he would smell Sora's cooking from a mile away! Slightly smirking as she shed off his coat and slipped of his shoes, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen and saw his obaasan's, okaasan, obasan's, and cousin's.  
His mother spotted him, and smiled.  
"Sasu-chan!" Everyone stopped and quickly greeted him, then turned away to continue their work. Sasuke spotted Sora as she stiffened feeling his chakra, and his present just 8 feet from her. He narrowed his eyes, but the looked down at his mother, who pushed a Peach Dumpling into his mouth, Sasuke chewed and swollowed, it was good. But for some reason, every time he eats his okaasan's Dumpling- he has the urge to eat Sora's becuase it is better then his okaasan's.  
"Good huh?" his mother shoved a stick of dumplings into his hands, and walked off to the table.  
"Aye Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you!" Turning he spotted his Obasan who was Sora's Okaasan- She had long thick soft hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. Sasuke bowed and kissed her left cheek.  
"Hai, same to you obasan..." She smiled and then turned to her daughter, an idea came to mind  
"Oi! Sora! Your Aniki is out- can you and Sasuke-kun go get the flour in the basement!" Sora looked up fear seen on her face, looking over to her cousin, she saw him stiffen, and look at her not glaring- but just... staring.  
Sasuke didn't say anything- he kept quiet to wait for Sora's respond- One part of him hoped she said no, another wanted her to say yes. Sora fidgeted under Sasuke's gaze- Bowing Sora quickly walked off to the basement, head down and quiet. Sasuke followed quietly putting his dango on the table.  
As the two got to the basement, Sora saw no flour and sweatdropped.  
"U-Uhmmm..."  
"Hn..."  
**_Shit._**  
The two thought as they heard the door lock behind them both. Sasuke signed and sat down on the steps behind him, Sora stood playing with her apron feeling the warm bag of dumplings she had made, and carefully shoved in her apron pocket to give to her team mate's- Which was too late.  
"Sit down..." Sasuke said slightly annoyed of just watching her stand in front of him and get all tensed up. Sora gulped and nodded.  
"H-Hai!" walking over to a love seat and sitting- Sora looked away from her cousin suddenly feeling trapped inside a small room. Sasuke saw her looking anywhere but him- and felt annoyed by that, was she that scared of him?  
Signing once more Sasuke grew tired of just hearing crickets, and got up walking over to the small window looking out.  
"Why?" Startled. Sasuke didn't look behind him but continued to stare out the window, Sora looked down into her hands gasping quietly. "Why do you hate me?"  
He froze for a minute, but then scoffed, turning around Sasuke eyed his cousin, and his heart broke seeing the tears fall, but then he felt pissed. She was a grown girl! Why does she have to be crying every minute! Why can't she be like- like... like him! he doesn't cry!  
"Pethic..." Sora looked up staring into his cold eyes. "What?" she asked still staring at him, Sasuke glared back and and crossed his arm's.  
"You cry alot... how annoying..." Sora's eyes widen- Annoying? Her? Sasuke walked forward and narrowed his glare,  
"You cry and cry-... grow up-"

"Me!? Grow up? Says the guy who keeps going after girl after girl- when you keep saying you in love with one!" Sasuke's eyes widen. Staring back at Sora's own shocked eyes. How the hell did she know? she wasn't- she shouldn't know!  
"G-Gomen... It's just- N-Nevermind!" Walking away back to the stairs, Sasuke pulled her. "What" He asked.  
Sora slightly glared, and pulled her arm away.  
"Man whore..." Anger erupted in Sasuke. "What?"  
"Man whore, thats what you are- thats what you do, and that's what your known for! H-How could you?! Your practically trashing the Uchiha name! And your hurting Saku-chan! even if she doesn't know it!" Sora yelled now glaring at her cousin. Sasuke glared and held up his hand putting some chakra in it, and striking Sora.  
"AHH!" Falling to the ground and holding her cheek, Sora spit and saw blood, Gasping she looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at his hand, also shocked at what he had done. Looking down at his cousin, he saw her face beginning to get swollen-  
Sora shook with fear- never had Sasuke put his hand on her, never had he hit her!  
Sasuke took one step to his cousin, "S-Sora-" "N-N-No!..." Quickly standing and running up the stairs, Sora found the door open, and ran up stairs passing her Aniki, and..ITACHI!? Shit!  
Shisui smile faded when his sister hit him, and fall to the ground tears falling from her face, and that scared look on her.  
"Sora...?" Looking up at her brother and older cousin Sora whimpered, then quickly stood up and ran pass them to her room.  
Shisui's hand clenched, and his jaw tensed. Itachi glared and closed his eyes- They both had seen it, they saw the hand print on her face, the bruising already forming under her eye.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Shisui said walking to where Sora came from.  
Itachi signed as he followed behind.  
But as the two entered, they didn't expect Sasuke to be hunched over on the love seat.

* * *

**Sasuke is an ass- But this isn't even half of it! AHAHA ahhh well Ima be updating this even if i already did because im not gonna have my laptop for school next week- i think. i would have updated last night but i was at my school from 12am to 7pm. We had regular school, but at 5pm we had two story tellers to tellus stories! **

**Old legends actally it was cool even if i had been told it alot, One was about Ban and in my language that means coyote, it was funny! aha well i hope you like it and review. please im hoping i get a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi and Shisui stood at the end of the stairs, just staring at Sasuke's shaking shoulders. Was he crying? or Laughing? The thought of Sasuke laughing made Shisui glare, and tighten his fist. What is he doing?! he should be beating the crap out of this guy right now for hitting his sister!  
"Gomen... I just got so fuckin mad..." Shisui snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his idiot of a cousin, and saw him now sitting up in the love seat... Smiling? Itachi signed and rubbed his head with his right hand, and closed his eyes. his brother was such an ass, there mother would be pissed if she heard Sasuke laid a hand on Sora for now reason.  
"Sasuke-" "She just cries, and cries for no fuckin reason at all! She's fuckin weak!" BAM! Sasuke sat staring at the wall next to him, Itachi stood glaring and Shisui behind him staring wide eyed. "Nobody is weak, but the those who have that sort of thought is... Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you? That is your cousin! Remember the one you let cling to you when ever she wanted?"  
Sasuke growled and swung at his older brother, who dodged the incoming attack. Shisui stepped forward and glared at his little cousin, "I want you to stay away from Sora, if you dare got close to her. I'll fucking kill you, got it?" Shisui's eyes glowed red with the comas in his eyes spinning. He was piss. Sasuke scoffed and walked towards the stairs, and made sure to hit his shoulder with his brothers, and cousin.  
"Ugh, ima go see Sora..." Itachi was then the only one standing in the basement. Signing, he turned and looked at the stairs again. "Come out Obasan.." Sora, and Shisui's mother appeared by the door smiling ever so sweetly. "Oh! Itachi-chan your home! How is my dear Shi-chan? Did he give you any problems?" She politely asked. Itachi chuckled, and clasped his hands together.  
"Obasan you can't fool me... Kai!" Itachi looked to his right and went to one of the flour bags, and picked it up over his shoulder. His obasan had put a Genjutus in the basement so Sora, and Sasuke wouldn't see the flour. "Oh there is the flour! Thank you so much Itachi-chan! now i must get back to the kitchen-" "Obasan. You should know to never do that again, Sora is hurting enough, and my brother is not in his right mind right now..." The lady sadly smiled, and looked the other way.  
"I know... it's just... She cries almost every night, pleading for Sasuke to go back the way he was before everything went wrong... " the beautiful lady held her self as the cries of her daughters pleas echoed in her mind. Itachi lowered his head, and walked over, and gave his aunt a tight hug before going up the stairs. "Come obasan..." The lady smiled and walked up after him.  
"Let's just pretend everything is alright"

Sora didn't go to her room. She didn't go outside, and she didn't leave the house. She couldn't even if she could, she had a dinner to prepare. Looking down at the water below her, Sora winced seeing the huge yellowish, and blueish bruise started to form. She didn't know how to heal with her chakra, she never bother to learn, but maybe it would do good if she learned some basic healing skills.  
She was at the Uchiha bridge, Where there's a huge lake, and small bridge you could sit at. Swinging her legs, she signed and lowered her head, letting her tears fall down her face, and chin. She had removed her apron, and was not wearing her home close, a big blue shirt that was way to big, and some small black shorts.  
She tied her hair in a short pony tail, and left her bangs in her face. Then as fast as she looked up, Kakashi jumped down from a tree, and sat besides her smiling. "Yo!" "ACCCKKKK!" Sora swung her arms up, and fell back in her seat, as Kakashi stared amused but his eyes fell on her injured face. "Sora-san what happened to you face..?" Sora glared and hit the 'old man' over the head.  
"Oi don't use the -san, -chan would be fine got it?" Kakashi chuckled, and rubbed his throbbing head, and waved his hand around to avoid get hit once again. "Hai! Hai! So what happened?" Sora lowered her eyes, and stared at her reflection, Soft touching her cheek, and tears forming Sora sucked in a breath.  
"I-I fell, aheh" She assured as she smiled at her cousin's teacher, this man was her favorite tutor- he was fun, nice, caring, and- "Sora. What. Happened?" And Serious... Sora's lower lip trembled. She didn't want to think about it, sand he didn't want to talk about it! "Nothing! " Kakashi glared and eyed her. "I hate liars Sora..." At that she broke down, all this damn pressure was coming down on her so fuckin hard she couldn't handle the weight it was leaving.  
Kakashi came over, and bought her into his arms, and started comforting her. "Sasuke got mad, he- I... What did i do? My heart is braking, and it's unfixable..." Sasuke? He did thi? no, impossible, that boy wouldn't even refuse his mother. "Sasuke?" "H-Hai..." That was all he needed, that boy better be ready for what's coming for him.

Sakura was sitting in her livingroom with a bag of chips, and remote skimming through channels, and ignoring Naruto's cries. "MUfhfmfhufm! mfgufdhf! mfffhg!" CRUCH! Turning back to the TV after looking at Naruto who was tied up on a chair with tape around his mouth, his face red, because of the HOT pepper she place in his mouth. Tears were coming down his face and sweat rolling down his forehead.  
"That's your fault Naruto for trying to show off to Uchiha-teme! Now your paying the price..." CRUNCH! Naruto started to throw him self right and left, and then fell to his left crying. GOD that hurts. Sakura stopped her hand in mid air, and stared at the TV not intrested in the topic they (the advertiser) were having with each other.  
"Hey Naruto..?" The said boy stopped struggling, as he looked up and raised a brow at his team mate. That look on her face seemed so out of place, that he felt he would get mad at whatever was making her feel that way. "Hai?" "Do you really think that Sasuke loves me? I mean... Sora once told me he had romantic feelings towards me... But if so... why does he act the way he does?" Naruto was startled by her bluntness. If it wasn't for being tied up to the chair and already (Akwardly) laying on the ground. he would have fainted.  
"Sakura..." "-But it doesn't matter, because there is no way in hell i would ever... ever fall in love with someone so self centered!" Naruto signed and shook his head. Maybe there wasn't no hope for those two after all.

* * *

**So hey guys! I finally decided to update on this story since it's been so long since my last update. Hmm... tell me what you think.**

**Review/Fav/Follow**


End file.
